


东京暗恋故事

by Rqazwsx



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqazwsx/pseuds/Rqazwsx





	东京暗恋故事

2019.6.1

东京暗恋故事

「所谓恋爱啊，只要是参加了就是有意义的，即使是没有结局，当你喜欢上一个人的那一刹，是永远都不会消失的。」

1.  
永濑伏在平野怀里的时候，鼻腔里缭绕的都是平野身上带有青草气息的香水味，还有一点薄荷的味道，大概是他之前送给平野的须后水。平野跟他提过一次爱用这个牌子，他就在算着平野的囤货快用完的时候买了两瓶新的送了过去。  
他微微抬起头盯着平野的下巴，胡茬刮得很干净，只有隐隐约约的一点青色。  
看起来很美味。他也不知道自己为什么会用美味来形容一个下巴，可能他真的想扑上去啃一口。  
平野似有所觉地低头看他，脸上露出了那种宽容又有点无奈的笑容。  
他最怕看到平野这样笑，每次看到这样的笑他都觉得自己的幼稚任性和一点不能见光的小心思被赤裸裸地铺开，无所遁形。  
刚想像往常一样垂下眼帘逃走，就听到摄影师在喊保持这个姿势不要动。  
这个姿势亲密到让他一时忘记是在拍摄现场，一瞬间的晃神后他强迫自己恢复到偶像应有的拍摄状态，然而换了好几个姿势后刚才被平野碰过的地方还是痒痒的，让他忍不住去抓挠。  
身体上的痒可以用手解决，心里的痒该怎么办呢。永濑想，自己大概是病了，病的不轻。

拍完这套衣服去换下一套，在造型师帮他整理发型的间隙听到高桥在和工作人员说笑，“团内恋爱”这个词无意中漏进他的耳朵。  
饭们总是很喜欢看他们“营业”，无论是谁和谁都能引起她们的尖叫，然后在他们身上花掉更多的钱。于是他们就会偶尔做出一些很容易让人误解的举动，意图营造一种“团内恋爱”的氛围。  
他不太在乎这些，能对团产生好处的事情他愿意尽力去做，这种严格意义上算是“造假”的行为大家看起来都不算反感，他也没什么理由瞎矫情。  
时间一长，他和其他成员的“营业”逐渐驾轻就熟信手拈来，但是平野，唯独对着平野，他还是做不到。  
“团内恋爱”这个噱头大家都很清楚是假的，也只能是假的，一旦成真那就完全不是招揽人气的幌子了，会有什么严重后果其实他们也不清楚，但这个后果严重到至今都没有出现过这种荒唐事。  
非常荒唐，他和平野，团内恋爱，是真的。  
如果暗恋也能算恋爱的话。

无望实现的梦，这种痛苦他才初初窥见万分之一。

2.  
如果不是平野，暗恋和单恋也不会那么难熬。  
偏偏就是平野。

一个多月前智齿开始发炎，牙医建议他消炎后尽快拔掉，但拔了智齿一般都会肿好几天，这段时间各种杂志拍摄和节目录制排得比较紧，为了不影响工作他只能每天吃止痛药和消炎药。  
说实话他不太想拔。

工作完成后他回到自己的公寓，躺在床上望着天花板发呆。最近和平野一起工作总让他感觉很累，在工作中胡思乱想刹不住车也太危险了，他害怕平野看出什么端倪，更不想让工作人员认为他态度不认真。  
翻身从枕头底下摸出一张皱皱巴巴的婚姻届，他抚摸着上面平野的签名苦笑。  
这应该是他在漫长暗恋途中做过的最出格的事。自己打印了表格，把纸叠成一个小方块只露出签名那里的空白，骗了平野一个签名。  
平野未免也太好骗，什么都不问先把名字唰唰唰签上了，然后才反应过来不能随便签名。再三保证只是为了收藏，平野才放过他。  
小方块被他握在手心里，待到无人处打开这张纸发现平野的签名已经被他手心里的汗晕开了一点，在收笔处出现一个小小的模糊的心形，让他有些如坠梦中的恍惚。

平野确实好骗。  
天然的平野唯独对恶意非常敏感，不带恶意地去骗他基本上一骗一个准。  
他曾想过更进一步，或许会很轻易地骗得一个吻或者别的什么，但他固执地不想让自己赖以维生那点甜蜜再一次建立在欺骗的基础上。  
在家排练过很多次注定无法说出口的告白，都以没有把平野拉下水的勇气而告终。他无数次地假设过平野的反应，但是这些假设一个都不会实现，因为他一定不会说出来。  
以前平野长智齿的时候对他说过，长智齿就代表着长大，他觉得自己确实长大了，即使面对着带着色气的温柔的平野，他也能控制好自己的情绪。  
只要不被平野正面看到眼睛。  
不知从何时起他习惯了躲避平野的视线，他不敢看平野的眼睛，也不敢被平野看到他的眼睛，偶尔四目相对时，平野的眼神中总是带着莫名其妙的悲悯，看得他动弹不得，内心的真实想法几乎要叫嚣着破体而出。  
那一瞬间他甚至会以为平野什么都知道，除了这件事，他一直很容易被平野看透。

那张他抚摸过多次的婚姻届又被珍而重之地压回枕头底下，就像又压下一个不切实际的幻想。

3.  
乐屋里一直响着“哒哒”的声音，是平野在玩手机游戏，他心神不宁地浏览着line的消息，高桥在百无聊赖地翻阅以前的杂志。  
“咦，廉在拍照的时候身体重心好像总是偏向紫耀那一边呢。”高桥好像发现了什么新大陆，捧着那本杂志朝他和平野挤挤眼睛。  
“据说在合照的时候，人的身体重心会不自觉地偏向喜欢的人，这是一种隐藏的亲密行为，通常会显示一个人的内心活动。”高桥吐了吐舌头，“我从一本心理学的书上看到的。”  
平野瞄了他一眼，他假装没在意平野，只转头过去和高桥瞎扯。  
“你们两个是不是在瞒着我谈恋爱啊。”高桥有意无意又放了个雷，表情似笑非笑地盯着他。  
他觉得高桥好像发现了什么。

高桥总是喜欢拿他和平野开玩笑，每次都搞得他心惊肉跳的，还要偷偷去观察平野的反应。  
即便这样，身体内的每个细胞也都在渴望着让高桥多说点，仿佛在别人眼里成为一对，无论是认真的还是玩笑，都能让他感觉自己更靠近平野。  
他还没说什么，平野就在他身旁悠悠地开口：“廉一直都很喜欢我啊，小时候就特别喜欢我，还经常黏着我对我撒娇，现在长大了呢，好久没有对我撒娇，我都感觉有点寂寞了。”  
听到这话他鼻子猛地一酸，努力作出一个笑脸：“又不是只有我会撒娇，紫耀以前不也是撒娇怪。”

在乐屋里平野乱七八糟地叫他的名字，还拿笔学他用左手写字，把他的名字从れんれん到廉廉濂濂恋恋蓮蓮全都写了个遍。  
字很丑，两个人互相说对方是小学生，平野不服气被比自己小的孩子嘲笑，偷偷练字结果被他发现。  
录节目的时候平野总是在镜头拍不到的地方偷偷戳他，他被闹急了反击的时候平野又在镜头前装出一副无辜脸，节目播出来往往只能看到他闹平野的那一部分。  
“廉真是太调皮了。”平野毫无愧疚感地倒打一耙。  
在他没有平野高的那段时间，平野总是喜欢在做造型前摸他的头，把他的头发挠得一团乱，还美其名曰施法让他长高。  
“小豆丁，长高高。”平野还煞有介事地念念有词，结果没两年他真的比平野高了，从那以后平野赌气再也没那样摸过他的头。  
新干线到站，他扯着昏昏欲睡的平野下车，外面的寒气扑面而来，激得他鼻头通红。  
彼时他已经比平野略高一点，平野歪着头靠在他肩膀上边打瞌睡边走路，他捉住平野冰凉的手哈气。  
“廉对我真好。”半梦半醒的平野呢喃道。  
……

他曾经以为平野也会和他一样恋旧，例如总是戴着那条和他一起买的项链。  
金色镶紫红宝石，他的是银色的同款。  
他知道平野有很多条项链，自己送他的也不少，可是几乎从来没见他戴过。  
他理所当然地认为这是为了和他对称，私下里他会把那条项链称为“情侣项链”，这是他独有的隐秘的快乐，如果不是他偶然的发现，这个甜蜜泡泡或许至今还不会被戳破。  
忘记因为什么事和平野闹别扭，他故意好几天不戴那条项链在平野眼前晃来晃去，平野却好似完全没有发现他的那点变化，并没有摘掉自己的项链。  
莫名其妙地又和好之后他终于鼓起勇气去问平野为什么总戴着这条项链，平野给他的回答是：  
懒得换。

所有的事情都最怕自作多情和一厢情愿。

微笑着帮他整理衣领的平野，海洋馆幽蓝灯光下的平野，夏天暴雨时借给他伞的平野，新干线上靠着他肩膀睡着的平野。  
他所喜欢的温柔天然的平野，他所嫉妒的坦荡不作伪的平野，他所羡慕的才华出众的平野。  
平野最能看透他，也最能伤害他。  
或许他把自己在平野心里的分量看得太重了。  
他分明不是个迟钝的人，只是偶尔会被自己的妄想骗到。

4.  
休息日他还是去诊所拍了X光片。  
医生说没什么大毛病，但最好还是拔掉。  
他乖乖躺在牙椅上，医生打开顶上的光源，拿着口镜牵开他的嘴角看了一下：“发炎基本上好了，今天就可以拔。”  
“可以不拔吗？有没有别的治疗方法？”他还想做一点无谓的坚持。  
医生的眼神有点不耐烦：“没有别的办法，只能拔掉。发炎的这段时间你没疼够吗？不拔的话以后会继续疼，拖得越久越疼，还会影响其他的好牙，到时候就不光是拔智齿能解决的了。”  
“看你的样子是在上大学吧，长痛不如短痛这么简单的道理怎么都不懂呢。”  
他太想向平野证明点什么，为了以前完全无心的一句话忍了一个多月的痛，到头来牙医几句轻描淡写的劝告把他打回原形，让他发觉自己依然还是那个因为几句玩笑话就哭着冲出乐屋的小孩。  
那就拔吧。  
这颗智齿在X光片上看起来虽然长得尚算端正，但有点根深蒂固，医生给他打了三针麻药。冰凉的针头第一次探进舌根底的时候他痛到颤栗，第二针就开始失去知觉，只觉得脸木木的。  
由于智齿完全萌出了，所以不需要切开牙床敲碎牙齿，神宫寺介绍的这个医生技术不错，钳子把那颗牙夹出来的时候他还没从第一针麻药的冲击中回过神来。  
医生把那颗牙给他看，白白的一大颗，牙根有点弯，上面带着血。  
“看你这牙根长得，要不是我技术够好，肯定会断在里面。”  
他刚想说话，从钳子伸入口腔的那一刻产生的一滴生理性泪水终于落了下来。  
这滴泪迟到了太久，医生还以为他哭了，说打了麻药又不痛，小学生来这里拔牙都没几个哭的了，带着明显的嘲笑意味。

很久很久以前，久到那时候他还是个没有长开的黑不溜秋的小土豆，还在西边过着他不知少年烦恼为何物的生活。  
那时候的平野还没有开始在他的世界里占据什么位置，他只觉得平野是个比他大两岁的哥哥，偶尔捉弄他，会抢他最喜欢的零食吃，也会给他带一些乱七八糟的零食。  
有一次出外景的时候他不小心跌倒在地上，所有人看到这个小黑土豆傻乎乎地摔了个结实的样子都哈哈大笑，平野也笑了，走过去把他扶了起来，他抬头看到平野的笑脸，那是第一次觉得这个家伙在笑他的时候没有那么讨厌。  
在发现他的腿蹭破了一块皮的时候，平野看到他渐渐红起来的眼眶，连忙给他伤口吹气，安慰他说痛痛飞，痛痛飞。

很多事情他都记不得了，人的记忆力毕竟是有限的，来到东京后很多他不会刻意回想的记忆自己就消失不见，但这件事他可能这辈子都不会忘记。  
他想要被平野当成小孩，又不想被平野当成小孩，每当他受到什么伤的时候，这个场景就会在他脑内无限循环播放。  
痛痛飞，痛痛飞。

智齿本身没有错，只是长在了不合适的时间和不合适的地点，平野对他说长智齿代表着人开始长大，可他现在觉得，在智齿可能影响到其他牙齿的时候有勇气去把它拔掉才是真正的长大。  
咬着止血棉也能感觉到不自然的空洞，他把那颗智齿用纸巾包起来紧紧攥在手心，付完钱转身离开诊所的时候，诊所的背景音乐刚好随机到一首歌。  
这是那首他在黑夜里把自己藏进被子，蜷缩成安全姿势，无数次循环过的歌。  
……  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
……

他第一次这么清楚地在东京的夜空中看到星星，大概明天会是个特别晴朗的天气，星星难得地很多，很密，比在西边看过的也不差，但他只觉得一切都黯然失色。  
ひらの しょう。  
这个名字在舌尖打了个转，又被他咽回肚里。

Goodbye, my almost lover，不是所有的故事都必须拥有结局。  
虽然我已经离开了你。  
但我再也不会离开你了。


End file.
